


Krew i Stal

by orphan_account



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, no beta we die like men, this is really painful ok
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jedyne, co się liczyło w tej chwili to dwaj rycerze, za dnia walczący przeciwko sobie lecz spędzający noce w swoich objęciach licząc, że ranek nigdy nie nastanie.Lecz ranek zawsze nastawał. Granatowe morze nieba bladło, najpierw do szarości, później do różu i pomarańczu a na końcu do bladego błękitu. I wtedy rycerze rozstawali się z bólem, żegnając się ostatnim pocałunkiem w ciepłych promieniach wschodzącego słońca składając sobie niewypowiedzianą obietnicę,  że i tego wieczora spotkają się w tym sadzie.
Relationships: Jurko Bohun/Jan Skrzetuski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Krew i Stal

**Author's Note:**

> witam witam! oto mój nowy fanfik, mam nadzieję że się spodoba!  
> (ostrzegam, że jest smutne)

Srebrne promienie księżyca przebijały się przez prześwity w koronach drzew. Wieczorna mgła wydawała się lśnić, błyszczeć w chłodnym świetle, swoją bladą bezkształtnością zasłaniając dwie figury stojące w cieniu jabłoni. Białe kwiaty tańczyły leniwie na chłodnej bryzie, wypełniając powietrze słodkim zapachem wiosny.

Dwie szable, które tyle razy się zderzały na polu bitwy lecz biły z uwagą, żeby ran właścicielowi nie zadać, spoczywały w pochwach, zapomniane, leżąc gdzieś pod którymś z drzew. Jedyne, co się liczyło w tej chwili to dwaj rycerze, za dnia walczący przeciwko sobie lecz spędzający noce w swoich objęciach licząc, że ranek nigdy nie nastanie.

Lecz ranek zawsze nastawał. Granatowe morze nieba bladło, najpierw do szarości, później do różu i pomarańczu a na końcu do bladego błękitu. I wtedy rycerze rozstawali się z bólem, żegnając się ostatnim pocałunkiem w ciepłych promieniach wschodzącego słońca składając sobie niewypowiedzianą obietnicę, że i tego wieczora spotkają się w tym sadzie.

*

Słońce stało wysoko na niebie, zatapiając ogromną polanę w złocie swoich promieni podczas gdy dwie armie stały naprzeciwko siebie. Cisza zdawała się ogłuszać i przytłaczać rycerzy stojących na polu bitwy, do momentu gdy zagrzmiał ukraiński werbel dający sygnał do ataku. Konie ruszyły z miejsca, szarżując na siebie nawzajem. Ranieni rycerze spadający z wierzchowców tonęli w morzu stali spływającej krwią, a wrzaski rannych i umierających były zagłuszane eksplozjami i zgrzytem ścierających się szabli. Pośród tego chaosu dwóch rycerzy zderzyło się szablami. Nie powinno to być nic nadzwyczajnego, któryś z nich powinien wykończyć drugiego i walczyć dalej, lecz na chwilę, czas wokół nich zdawał się zwolnić.

I przez ułamek sekundy wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy zdawało się najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Chcieli schować szable i wpaść sobie w objęcia, jak wtedy, gdy nie musieli myśleć o wojaczce. Gdy liczyli się tylko oni i ich miłość, tak bardzo niefortunna ale tak bardzo piękna. W ich oczach zaszkliły się łzy gdy zaczęli walczyć, z rozwagą, uważając, żeby nie zranić drugiego.

Bohun był zbyt skupiony na niebieskich oczach wpatrzonych w jego, koloru tak chłodnego jednak pełnych tak ciepłych uczuć, by zobaczyć jednego z Ukraińców wbijającego szablę w plecy Skrzetuskiego.

Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się smutno, resztką sił utrzymując się w pionie. Bohun nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca, jedyne, co widział to ciągle powiększająca się karmazynowa plama na jego szacie.

-Janku, - wyszeptał, wiedząc, że pośród bitwy nie usłyszy go nikt poza ukochanym. I jakby ostatnim tchem, ledwo będąc w stanie utrzymać się w siodle, Skrzetuski mu odpowiedział. W jego oczach szkliły się łzy, a te dwa słowa, które nie raz już sobie mówili, brzmiały jak modlitwa. Jak zaklęcie, którego czar pryśnie zanim się zorientujesz.

Nie wiedział jak, ale poczuł, jak jego koń rusza galopem, głębiej, w szał bitwy. Co chwila jednak oglądał się za siebie, w nadziei, że zobaczy tam Janka. Całego i zdrowego.

*

Gdy nadeszła noc, słodki zapach wiosny przerodził się w metaliczny smród krwi i duszący swąd płonących ciał. Mgła straciła swój srebrny blask, zmieniła się w ciemnoszary dym przywiany do sadu przez chłodny wiatr.

Bohun stał pod jabłonią, tą samą, co wczoraj. To miejsce, które wydawało się tak magiczne, teraz zdawało się przeklęte.

W pałacu było cicho. Zawsze dochodziły stamtąd wesołe śmiechy pijanych rycerzy lub odgłosy tłuczonego szkła, lecz tym razem jedynie wiatr zawodził do nieznanych nut pieśni straty, bólu i smutku.

Siadając pod drzewem, Bohun pozwolił łzom popłynąć. Jego szloch niósł się echem po całym sadzie, i gdyby się wsłuchać, dałoby się usłyszeć jego serce rozpadające się na miliony drobnych, krwawych odłamków.

Na zamku stracili swojego najlepszego rycerza i królewskiego namiestnika.

A on stracił swoją jedyną i największą miłość.

**Author's Note:**

> tego fanfika napisałem na urodziny dla @jablonkowanie na twitterze, matki i bogini fandomu  
> dajcie znać, co myślicie w komentarzach!


End file.
